


I'm Glad You're Here

by Booberfraggle



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, peasley gets stabbed and like it isnt super graphic but luigi still talks about it, stabbing tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Peasley gets hurt while out on a mission, though he doesn't seem to remember that.Stabbing tw// it isnt graphic but it's still like...talked about so just to be safe.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks bc I wrote it after waking up but ALSO... I wanted to write angst.........cries

A dull throbbing pain surged it's way through his body as he shuffled. He assumed he was in his bed, judging by the soft feeling under him. He groaned to himself and a jolt of pain ravaged in his chest, causing the groan to become a yelp. He felt tears prick at his eyes, as the pain was too much for him. 

....what happened?

He felt the bed dip beside him, but no voice. Oh how desperately he wanted to open his eyes, but with the headache already coming to the front of his head, he didnt think it was likely he was going to. He felt a gentle kiss press itself on his forehead, noting the feeling of hair brushing against his skin aswell.

He knew who was there now. With this newfound knowledge, he slowly opened his eyes, the tears from earlier making them water. He looked up at his lover, and attempted to sit up, but was stopped by a harsh pain. The breath was taken out of him, and he felt two gentle hands press him back down.

Peasley decided to test his luck, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Luigi...?" He grimaced at his voice, it wasn't as strong as it usually was. It sounded...weak.

Luigi turned his attention to him, his own eyes puffy and red from what Peasley assumed was crying. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in hours. Even with all of that, Peasley thought he was still beautiful. It didn't make the prince any less confused on what was going on.

"Luigi my love...what happened...?" The prince asked, his voice uneven and weary, a farcry from his usual boisterous shout. The plumber averted his eyes at this. He looked almost unsure of what to say. The prince's brows knitted together at this, his headache not so subtly hitting him full force again.

"You...you got hurt." Luigi simply said, his voice sounding unsure of itself. He kept his gaze away from the prince, afraid to show how close he was to crying.

"Hurt...? How? And...and when?" Peasley's confusion only grew. Luigi took a deep shaky breath and began to unfold the story of what had happened to him.

"You were on one of your missions. You had been called to catch a thief who had been stealing various important items from the kingdom...you hadn't expected it to need a lot. So you only brought your sword, but...when you went to fight him, he was extra prepared it seems..."

Peasley brows raised themselves. He...didn't remember any of this? Maybe it would show up in his memoroes after he finishes healing from...whatever happened.

"He stabbed you. Right in your chest. You were alone and you tried to make your way back here but...you collapsed before you did. No one knows how long you were there until a woman came and alerted us that you were in the street."

Luigi's voice began to waver after all of this, his tears escaping from his eyes. They rolled down his cheeks and his thin frame began to shake viciously. Peasley looked on with pure heartache, he tried to sit up once more to comfort his boyfriend, the sheer amount of pain he was in however stopped him from this. The most he could do was grab Luigi's hand and give it a comfortable, but tight, squeeze.

"When you got here...you weren't doing so good. You were cold to the t-touch...you had blood all over your tunic and your hands...you woke up once and did nothing but stare around...I was so scared I'd never get you back..."

Peasley grimaced at the thought of this, he was always kind of squeamish, but something about hearing him be covered in his own blood just went over the edge. He gently rubbed the back of his boyfriend's hand, and noticed Luigi wasn't wearing his gloves.

"Darling...what about you? You...you seem tired..." Peasley began to question again, a few of his words slurring together slightly. Luigi looked at him, his eyes glazed over with tears that just wouldn't stop spilling out.

"I've been with you everyday until you woke up. I haven't slept...I wanted to make sure you were okay." Luigi then grasped onto the prince's hand, giving it a squeeze like Peasley had done to him. "You were asleep for 3 days...I wanted to be here when..." Luigi paused for a moment, like he was going to say something but he decided against it, "w-when you woke up..."

Peasley frowned at this. Luigi had been awake for three days waiting for him, and in that time had completely neglected his own health. It upset the prince that it was because of him, that he was hurt, and that because of that Luigi wasn't taking care of himself.

"Luigi..." Peasley began, but no words followed afterwards. He motioned towards Luigi, to bring himself down to him. Luigi complied, leaning down before Peasley gently cupped his cheek and brought him in for a kiss. Luigi cried at this, pure joy overwhelming him. They held the kiss for a minute, Luigi holding Peasley's free hand as Peasley shifted his other hand to run through his boyfriend's hair.

When Luigi pulled away, both of them were crying, just happy to share a simple kiss again. A sudden pain shot through the prince once again, causing him to groan in pain. Luigi immediately had his attention set on the prince. "Peasley...?"  
"I'm...I'm okay...it just r-really hurts..." 

Luigi frowned sympathetically at the prince. "We might need to change your bandages again...just to be safe." The prince watched his boyfriend get up and go over to their dresser and pull out a long strip of cloth. "Do you want some medicine? It might make it hurt less while we change your bandages." Peasley nodded silently, keeping his eyes glued to his boyfriend as he walked back over with his supplies.

"First off, take this." He handed Peasley some medication and a glass of water. He needed help getting it down, but eventually the prince had successfully taken his meds. "Okay, now, I'm going to help sit you up okay?" Luigi said and he already got into position. Peasley nodded once more, and then he felt himself being pushed up.

It still ached a lot, and it took what little energy the prince had right out of him, his eyes starting to try and close themselves. Luigi noticed this, and made a mental note to hurry up. He didn't want to keep his boyfriend awake. He hastily unraveled the bandages around his boyfriend's chest. He looked at the mark that was on his boyfriend's chest, it still looked awful. A large gash found itself across his boyfriend's bare chest, it was definetly going to scar his skin, possibly for the rest of his life.

Luigi frowned at this, and began to rewrap the exposed skin. Peasley seemed to already be on his way out, his eyes barely managing to stay open. As Luigi finished, he helded Peasley lay back down, the prince already beginning to drift off into a hazy sleep. Luigi was about to leave when he felt a hand wrap itself around his.

"Please...please stay my love. I don't want to be alone..."

Luigi figured he could use the sleep anyways, as he crawled into the bed next to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes...healing hurts.

Prince peasley hated this bed, he decided. After spending many days both unconscious and fully awake in it, he wanted nothing more than to rip the blankets off of his body. Unfortunately, he was still weak, more than he'd be willing to admit. His breathing still came out in ragged breaths sometimes, it was a frightening sensation that scorched his very core. His legs were tired, almost as if they'd forgotten how to carry the rest of his body. 

He had attempted to walk, just to gauge how much healing he'd actually require before he could return to SOME sense of normalcy. His knees wobbled, and nausea overwhelmed his system as he found his footing. His boyfriend held him up slightly, fearing that Peasley would tip over. In the end, the prince had to return to his bed, as his knees buckled beneath him, and with that the rest of his body followed. Luigi carried the man to his bed, the prince shaking slightly from over exerting his still healing body.

The prince noticed that he slept a lot more frequently. Yes, it was part of the healing process, but he couldn't help but feel his time was being wasted away. Some days were better than others for him. Some he'd comfortably burrow his messy head of curls into his pillows, and some he would find sleep nearly impossible to get to.

Speaking of his hair, it was a mess. He eagerly wanted to bring back its usual luminous shine. However, he couldn't be bothered to, as he was fully content with just letting his boyfriend's hand run through the messy locks for now. He seemed to have a constant case of bed head, and he adamantly refused letting any visitors in that were not family or close to him.

A few visitors had actually made their way to Beanbean to see him. Peach and Mario both had come in one day to check in with the both him and his boyfriend. Peasley supposed that they must have heard about the mishap, it embarrassed him to have such attention placed on the incident. He supposed it was because their eyes were filled with sympathy, a feeling rarely, if not ever associated with him. The prince was always supposed to look strong to everyone, that's just what he was supposed to do.

It was impossible to ignore the emotional toll the ordeal had left him with. If he were to be honest with himself, he was a bit of a wreck right now. He flinches at too sudden movements nowadays, something that never happened before. He never shyed away from anything, he always took it all head on. Sometimes, he'd cry, a notion seldom seen from the beanish man. Those days, he would find himself curled up in Luigi's arms, as the other ran his hands through his hair and pressed gentle kisses across his prince's forehead. 

Peasley had never felt so vulnerable, never so helpless...he was embarrassed to think of himself as anything BUT the strong and fearless prince he was expected to be. Letting out the negative emotions that plagued his mind was something he thought he'd never be able to do. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he felt like he couldn't. 

Somedays, Peasley would just allow his boyfriend to kiss him all over, his emotions bubbling to the surface, burning his skin. Luigi would kiss him wherever he could reach, stopping between contact to whisper sweet nothings to the broken prince. It hurt the plumber's heart to see the love of his life broken like this, he was willing to wait forever if it meant he'd see the prince smile genuinely once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII I promise I'm not gonna just leave peasley and luigi suffering ok

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna write a follow up fic of peasley trying to get back into the groove of like walking and stuff. I wanna write him recovering AAAAAAA.....he deserves to feel better :(((


End file.
